


To Have and To Hold

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Marriage, One Shot, Post-Divorce, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's their wedding day, and Bill couldn’t be any more besotted.





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Bill watched as Hermione danced closely with her father, the two of them swaying back and forth to the live music being played. Bill thought she looked a vision in her white, lace gown – an old family heirloom passed down from her mother and hopefully someday to their own daughter. 

"Congratulations," Charlie said, clapping Bill on the shoulder. "I never thought you'd find love again after Fleur divorced you, but I'm so pleased to find that I was wrong." He flashed Bill a grin. "I always wondered which Weasley Hermione would marry."

"Ha, ha," Bill said sarcastically, though he knew that Charlie was right. There was a time when he, and everyone else, thought that Hermione would marry Ron. It turned out that Ron was actually gay, and that he and Harry were a couple. No one had seen it coming, and it had broken Hermione's heart.

Somehow, though, the pieces fell together and he and Hermione grew close. She helped him after Fleur had left him. He had helped her move forward too, as well as gain her mastery in Charms. Charlie was right, he had never expected to find love once more, but somehow, he and Hermione worked. They balanced each other perfectly, though they were far from a perfect couple. They argued as most couples often do, but that only made them stronger.

The song ended and Hermione kissed her father's cheek. Bill could see that she had tears in her eyes, so he turned to Charlie, muttering an "Excuse me" before heading towards Hermione. "May I have the next dance, Mrs. Weasley?" He held his hand out to her.

Hermione smiled when she saw him. "Of course." She placed her hand in his, smiling as he drew her clothes. The band began to play once more and the two of them swayed to the music. "Today has been wonderful."

"It truly has been," Bill murmured, his gaze raking over his beautiful bride. "Are you excited for our honeymoon?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! I can't wait to see Egypt." She smiled warmly. "I've actually done some research regarding some of the charms and curses used on the ancient crypts, so I'm hoping to gather some evidence in order to publish."

Bill laughed. "Only you would think of doing research on our honeymoon."

Hermione blushed. "You know I can't resist new knowledge."

Bill pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, love." He smiled at her. "That's one of the many things I love about you."

She gazed into his blue eyes lovingly. "I swear, I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow."

Bill lowered his lips to hers, kissing her lightly. "I feel the same way, Hermione. You've given me a second chance, and I love you more than anything in this world for that."

Hermione smiled, leaning forward and resting her head against his chest. "I love you, Mr. Weasley."

Bill smiled, holding her close. Today had truly been a wonderful day. "I love you too, Mrs. Weasley."

The two of them continued to dance, holding each other close as they celebrated the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
